


Monday

by AThousandWishes



Series: Father's Day Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Old Fanfic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandWishes/pseuds/AThousandWishes
Summary: This is a companion piece to Sunday.Written for a Father's Day challenge (2008).
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: Father's Day Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052426
Kudos: 6





	Monday

Monday

Rated: G

1/1

Alfred sat alone on the back patio, slowly sipping coffee from a delicate cup. The sunrise was absolutely gorgeous. Red mixed with pink and purple to draw stripes across thin clouds, spreading into an ever deepening blue sky. It should have taken his breath away with joy. But the night and day past had held tragedy that would bring no delight to the new dawn. Joy was now only a memory.

His _boy_ was dead.

Emptiness dragged his soul down into a bottomless pit filled with sorrow and despair. Had he ever told Bruce that he had looked upon the young man as his very own child? No. Perhaps that was the reason Bruce had such a hard time expressing love to three other orphaned souls. Alfred had failed to call Bruce his adopted child…his son. Bruce was only living what he had learned. Now it was too late to realize the mistake and correct the neglected years gone by.

His _child_ was dead.

Placing his coffee cup on the nearby railing, Alfred stood and strolled down the steps to the expansive lawn. Taking the winding gravel path, the old gentleman wandered toward the cliff overlooking Gotham Bay. The rising sun danced across the rolling waters, scattering diamonds in the wake. Seagulls called to each other as they skimmed the waves. How he envied those birds, ignorant creatures chattering carefree conversations! The gulls soared through the open air above the troubled world and into a blissful existence. Heaven! But Alfred felt as though he would never be able to climb out of his living Hell.

His _lad_ was dead.

Where was Bruce now? Alfred hoped the young man's troubled soul was now at peace. Masters Dick and Tim had both conveyed that Bruce was content in the end. He seemed to welcome death with no fear. Alfred smiled at the thought of his boy's bravery. Bruce had lived life with unabandoned valor. Nothing could ever sway him from the path destiny had set before him. Yet, Alfred could not believe that Providence had designed such an end for one so compassionate. So how could… _his son be dead?_

Alfred's vision blurred, mixing the colors of the dawn. Tears slid down his creased cheeks. His world was crashing down. Nothing could stop the stabbing pain in his heart. Alfred knew it would not be long before he too would join his son in death. After all, one's heart could only take so much. Beyond a doubt, the damage to his was a fatal blow. But for now, he would struggle forward. His _grandsons_ would need him for a little while yet. Glancing up at the golden sun spreading out above the water, Alfred breathed in deeply.

It was Monday.

Whispering on the breeze, Alfred spoke, "I love you, Master Bru…" Then catching himself, the old man corrected, "I love you, Son. I do hope you know that little thing. I love you with all my heart."

Finis


End file.
